Murlough
| image = | gender = Male | species = Vampaneze | age = | relatives = | status = Deceased In the Lake of Souls | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = Tunnels of Blood | movie character = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant | acted by = Ray Stevenson }} ]] Murlough is a Vampaneze and an enemy of Larten Crepsley and Darren. In the Books was an insane Vampaneze that was in the home town of Larten Crepsley. There, he killed humans, that to Crepsley felt almost like family. Mr. Crepsley, Darren and Evra travel to Crepsley's home town to stop him, unknowing to Darren and Evra. Darren and Evra first encountered him when they were attempting to kill Crepsley as they thought that he was the killer. However, this murder attempt resulted in Murlough escaping. He later went back down into the Sewers, after kidnapping Evra. Darren and Crepsley didn't know that Murlough was living in the sewers and looked about the city. Darren then eventually saw Murlough again down a drain and Murlough commented on how tasty Darren's girlfriend looked. Murlough then offered a trade, Crepsley for Evra. Darren refuses. Later on, Darren and Larten go searching for Evra and Murlough in the sewers. Although it seemed hopeless, they came up with a plan. They would lure Murlough into a trap. Darren allowed himself to get caught where he met up with a skeleton which he first thought was Evra until Murlough showed Darren where Evra was. Murlough then made threats about eating Evra for Christmas, even though snake blood is poisonous to Vampires and Vampaneze. Darren then makes a deal. Evra and freedom for Debbie. Murlough gladly accepts. After Darren drugs Debbie and her parents, he puts them up in the loft and puts a goat into Debbie's bed and put Debbie's blood on the sheets to make it smell like her. Murlough came into the room and into the trap as Mr. Crepsley sprung from the cupboard and in four quick moves of the fight, Murlough was dead. Murlough says with his last breath, "Cluh-cluh-clever buh-buh-buh-boy, hmmm?" before he dies, complimenting Darren and his trap. Murlough, being an insane rogue, was then left in the Lake of Souls where he was left for many years, probably for eternity. In the Movie Murlough is a sane Vampaneze in the movie. He seems to be good friends with Mr. Tiny and travels with him. Murlough fights Crepsley, his enemy who he knows, (instead of just being hunted down by him in the books), in the Graveyard after digging up Darren but Crepsley and Darren escape. Later, when Darren's family and Rebecca were kidnapped, Darren came to rescue them. Here, Murlough easily took Darren out before Crepsley came to fight him. Crepsley kills him and he dies complimenting Larten this time (as opposed to Darren in the books). Mr. Tiny then makes him into a Little Person. Appearances Books *''Tunnels of Blood'' *''The Lake of Souls'' *''Vampire Mountain'' *''Vampire Prince'' *''Hunters of the Dusk'' *''Allies of the Night'' Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Characters Category:Vampaneze